When You See the Light
by kiokukaiba
Summary: Yami Bakura, Marik, and Tristan all have a crush on innocent Bakura. However, Bakura seems to have his heart on someone else, but who? Which lucky guy will win his heart? -Multiple Pairings- --complete--
1. My Son Has An Ancient Spirit

"When You See the Light"  
  
*************************************************  
  
Hey everyone! I'm here with a brand new fic for all to enjoy! The plot is slow for now, but wait until later chapters! My other fic, "Love is a Battlefield", was very successful and I hope that this one is too! This will mainly be about Bakura and his Yami. Enjoy chapter one!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the show Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters! I only own the plot of this story!  
  
*************************************************  
  
It was around 10:00pm on a cold November night. Bakura Ryou slept happily. He was bundled with warm blankets and his breathing could barely be heard. His large, innocent eyes were now closed and the beautiful hair that normally framed his face was now spread elegantly on the pillow upon which he slept.  
  
Bakura's parents had gone to their room long before Bakura and they slept close to each other for comfort and warmth. Though they felt a good sense of security, they had recently heard Bakura arguing with himself. They had once tried to talk with their son about it, but he denied the accusation.  
  
Bakura wouldn't lie to his parents. He didn't. Hr had been arguing with the spirit of his ancient ancestor from Egypt. However, Bakura wasn't about to tell his parents. They would think he had gone crazy! So, the parents still found their son mysterious...  
  
Yami Bakura was wondering around the bottom floor of the Ryou household. All of the lights were off and it was nearly silent. The one thing that could be heard was the creaking of floor boards beneath the Yami's feet. He had aimlessly waltzed into the kitchen. As he stared into the darkness of the surrounding room, an abandoned plate of cookies caught his eye.  
  
His hikari had made them earlier that day. Some has been eaten while the rest had been left for morning. Though no one was present to see it, Yami Bakura smirked. He was brewing yet another plan to toy with the minds of Bakura's parents. This one was going to be a classic. He strode over to the remaining dessert, picked up the entire plate, and dropped it all to the linoleum below. He had created the special bump, or shatter in this case, in the night.  
  
Mrs. Ryou might as well have punched her husband in the face. The noise startled her from slumber, causing her arms and legs to flail about. As you can imagine, her husband also heard the breaking plate and felt the impact of his wife's blows. While Mr. Ryou was stunned from the beating he had received, Mrs. Ryou jumped out of bed. "Honey?! Honey, did you hear that?! It came from downstairs!"  
  
Mr. Ryou wanted to sleep and therefore tried to pass the noise off as being normal, "It was probably the wind." "The WIND?!" She exclaimed, "The wind doesn't sound like shattering glass!!!"  
  
Downstairs, Yami Bakura could here Bakura's parents freaking out. He enjoyed it, but he wanted them to go downstairs to inspect the shards of shattered plate. Growing impatient, Yami Bakura made his way upstairs. "I'll just do something that they WON'T ignore." Another evil smirk stretched across his face as he entered Bakura's bedroom. "Hello Bakura," He stated, loud enough for both parents to hear, "You look beautiful when you're sleeping."  
  
This time, both Mr. and Mrs. Ryou jumped from their bed and ran out of their room. "Stay away from my son, you sick!" Mr. Ryou yelled. He and his wife made it to their son's room. They were stunned by what they saw.  
  
A man, who looked like he could be Bakura's twin, was sitting on their son's bed. He was waving a knife in Bakura's face. If he WERE a twin, he would be the evil one. The sweet, innocent Bakura was wide awake and completely terrified. He watched the gleaming silver blade move back and forth...back and forth. The knife then stopped mid-way and began to move toward the gentle albino. Bakura started to cry as his Yami pinned him down, "Mother, father, help me! Don't let him hurt me! Please! Yami! STOP!!!"  
  
Yami Bakura pulled the knife away and kissed his little hikari on the forehead. "I'm going to have to change you Bakura. You always cry for help. Goodnight sweet angel." Yami Bakura turned to Bakura's parents, smiled, then disappeared into the Millennium Ring.  
  
Bakura's parents, who remained in the doorway the entire time, were now sitting on their son's bed. Bakura had sat up and was now hugging his mother tightly. He was still crying. Bakura's father was holding the Millennium Ring. He remembered getting it in Egypt at a merchant bazaar for Bakura.  
  
"Bakura," His father began, "This ring...does the evil you live inside?" Bakura took the ring and hugged it close to his chest. "He isn't exactly an evil me. He's a spirit from ancient Egypt." Mr. and Mrs. Ryou exchanged looks, but Bakura continued anyway, "He was the king of bandits and would rob tombs, steal Millennium Items, and murder people. It may be difficult to believe, but it's the truth!"  
  
Mrs. Ryou gave her son a look that said 'you need therapy.' Mr. Ryou, however, believed what his child was saying. The merchant DID tell him that the Ring was related to Duel Monsters. Plus, a recent discovery showed that the Duel Monsters cards were designed to be like the tablets used to play Duel Monsters in ancient Egypt. His son was harnessing the power of the Millennium Ring. The power that could kill more than 100 Egyptian soldiers in a single try. A power that nearly devastated Egypt!  
  
*************************************************  
  
Yes, the Millennium Ring IS as powerful as I said. I've read translations of the manga. I was reading a lot about the Egyptian story arc that takes place WAY after Battle City! Anyways, rate and review! Flames will be used to cook hot dogs! 


	2. The Love That Is My Light

"When You See the Light"  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Sorry that I took so long to update! I've been having problems with my new computer:( Anyways, I'm glad that at least SOME people like my story. It may not be very good at the moment, but I promise that it will get better (like my story, "Love is a Battlefield" did). The story doesn't appear to have a real plot at the moment, but that is to raise the affect of mystery and misunderstanding. I WANT you to get confused. I WANT you to not understand. Just continue reading. As the chapters go on, the plot will become more clear. (for a better idea of what kind of stories I write, you may want to take a look at the other two that I have written.)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the show Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters. I only own the plot of this story.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
As the sun peeked over the horizon to signal dawn, Yami Bakura rose from the Ring. Bakura was, once again, cuddled up in bed. Yami Bakura smiled, "So beautiful, so delicate..." He got a wicked grin, "So submissive."  
  
Bakura woke up to find himself face-to-face with his insane Yami. Bakura smiled nervously, "H-hello Yami...I see you're doing well." Yami Bakura laughed, "I don't want a greeting, you pathetic little albino, I want a little more..." As Yami Bakura began to move closer to his frightened hikari, there was a knock on the door. "Who's there?!" Yami Bakura yelled angrily. A guys voice came from the other side, "Marik."  
  
Bakura quickly jumped out of bed and opened the door. Marik raised an eyebrow when he saw that the Englishman was only wearing boxers. "Did I interrupt something?" He asked. Bakura blushed and got out an outfit to put on, "No! Not at all!"  
  
Before Bakura could even begin getting dressed, Yami Bakura stopped him. "You know," the Yami began, "You need to change your underwear." The cute hikari looked down at himself, "Well, I guess that I probably should...not in front of you two though!" Marik frowned, "You can change in front of us! We're guys too!"  
  
Bakura shrugged and took the boxers off. Yami Bakura was now griping and biting the bed in an attempt to control himself...Marik had gazed at the white-haired bishounen and fainted. Once Bakura had finished changing and getting fully dressed, Marik was now somewhat conscious and Yami Bakura was staring blankly at his hikari.  
  
"I know!" Bakura held up a finger as he voiced his idea, "I'll go downstairs and fetch us some breakfast!" Without waiting for agreement from the other two, Bakura dashed out of his room.  
  
Yami Bakura shut the door and faced Marik, "You listen to me! I NEVER want you to see Bakura like that again!" Marik stood up to face the ancient spirit, "I WILL be seeing him like that again, only next time, he won't be putting anything back on!" As Marik laughed, Yami Bakura grabbed him by the throat and pushed him up against the wall. Marik immediately stopped laughing for fear of losing his life.  
  
Bakura had made his way to the kitchen downstairs. Both parents were eating their breakfast and carrying on in a conversation. Mr. Ryou, who had just noticed his son come in, could see the flustered look on his son's face and decided to ask a few questions. "Bakura," Mr. Ryou's voice made Bakura jump slightly. Bakura turned to face his father. Once Mr. Ryou was sure that he had Bakura's attention, he continued, "That Marik boy isn't causing you trouble is he?" Bakura flashed a fake smile, "Not really...why?" Mr. Ryou laughed slightly, "Well, it's just that he looks like a queer." Bakura's father went back to eating his morning meal. Bakura turned back toward the food and filled plates for himself and the two men in his room. 'Even if Marik WAS gay,' he thought, 'He wouldn't do anything to me. We're good friends and nothing more...he know's that.'  
  
Something in Bakura's gut told him that something horrid was happening upstairs. The gentle hikari ran upstairs as fast as his fragile legs could carry him.  
  
It looked as though Yami Bakura were about to strangle the life out of the Egyptian. He would have if Bakura hadn't entered the room. Once the wide- eyed bishounen came in, the tomb robber ceased to keep his tight grip on the blonde. Yami Bakura didn't stop because he didn't want to be fussed at. No, the thought of upsetting his dear Bakura had stopped him from throttling Marik.  
  
Bakura silently set the food down on his bed and fled from the room in a hurry. From the teary look in the tenshi's eyes, Yami Bakura knew that he had made him upset anyway.  
  
Marik glared at the Yami and headed out of the bedroom to assist the crying boy. Yami Bakura slumped into a chair. "Why does Bakura have to be so soft? So oblivious? Can't he see that Marik wants him?" He slammed his fist on the cold desk in front of him. Little did he know that Marik had led the crying hikari back into his bedroom. Yami Bakura continued to question the situation, "Is Bakura blind? Why can't he see that even though I fuss and yell at him, I really care for him...love him even..."  
  
Bakura wiped away his own tears and made his way over to the puzzled Yami, "Yami?" The tomb raider was snapped back into reality at the sound of the young albino's voice. Yami Bakura spun around to face his light, "Yes?" Bakura blushed and looked at the floor, his hands behind his back like a nervous childs, "Do you...do you really love me like you say you do?" With those words, Bakura glanced up at his Yami.  
  
Yami Bakura rose from the chair and strode over to the silver-haired bishounen. The tomb raider put his hands on the young hikari's shoulders and looked into his big, adorable eyes, "Bakura..." The thief had a lush sincerity in his voice, "When I say I love you...I mean it." Bakura hugged his Yami and sobbed into his chest.  
  
Yami Bakura mentally slapped himself. What could he have been thinking?! He was being sensitive to the pathetic child. Much to Bakura's bewilderment, the Yami shoved him away and sneered, "You actually believed me?! Gods Bakura! How dense can a person be?!"  
  
Bakura shuddered. Should he run away again? Should he cry harder? His questioning thoughts were interrupted by the tone of the doorbell. Bakura tilted his head and thought, ~Who on Earth could that be?~  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Okay, I'll admit it. This isn't one of my best stories. I'm not very good at guy/guy relations. I'm hoping to start revealing the plot in the next chapter instead of holding off until the very end like I did with "Love is a Battlefield" and "Horror of the Haunted". I would suggest either one of those to Seto Kaiba fans like myself:) Anyways, please rate and review. Flames will be used as gifts for Yami Bakura! 


	3. Three for One

"When You See The Light"  
  
**************************************  
  
Sorry that I haven't updated this fic in months. I have been working on my other fic, "Love is Sweet Salvation". Please read that fic as well as it's prequel, "Love is a Battlefield". I hope that you enjoy this chapter!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the show Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I only own the plot of this story.  
  
**************************************  
  
Bakura turned his head, his right ear facing the doorway and his eyes staring blankly at the carpeting. He was listening. Listening to his father open the door and greet the visitor politely. He heard his father's words but the person that had come to the door spoke much too softly to be heard.  
  
"Hello there!" His father had greeted, and the conversation went on as such, "How are you? Well that is splendid to hear!" A long pause and then, "Bakura? He is upstairs with that Marik boy."  
  
At the mentioning of his name, Bakura grew more and more curious as to who had come. The creaking of the staircase told him that the mystery visitor would soon be revealed.  
  
Tristan Taylor stepped into the doorway of Bakura's bedroom. Yami Bakura now had his arms folded angrily and Marik's face clearly showed that he was greatly annoyed by the brunette's presence. Tristan was, of course, totally oblivious to this and ran his fingers threw his one spike with the most casual of movements.  
  
With more cat-like grace, Tristan pulled a small box from a bag he was carrying. With a smile, he handed it to the young albino, "For you."  
  
Hesitantly taking the gift, Bakura unwrapped it slowly as though ripping the paper would ruin the present itself. As he opened the box, Marik and Yami Bakura came over to inspect what the young bishounen had been given.  
  
Bakura retrieved from the box a small, ceramic figurine of 'The Change of Heart'. He gasped lightly and his brown eyes sparkled like a child's on Christmas. Placing the figuring on a knick-knack shelf, he ran back to Tristan and nearly leaped into his arms, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!!!"  
  
Tristan took much pleasure in this and held the white-haired boy in a tight embrace, not ever wanting to let go.  
  
Yami Bakura looked at his watch impatiently. After a few moments of the hug, the tomb robber became annoyed. He had grown disgusted of the closeness of the two and cleared his throat loudly. Taking notice of this, the two boys ended their hug, the displeasure of breaking the embrace evident on Tristan's face.  
  
Bakura looked back at his new figurine and a distorted look swept over his elegant features, "Tristan? Why exactly did you get it for me?"  
  
Tristan began to sweat and turned slightly red, "Um, well, you see, I was at the game shop and I saw the new Duel Monsters figurines they had just got in. The Change of Heart figurine caught my eye. It reminded me of when Yugi dueled your Millennium spirit during the Duelist Kingdom tournament. You had said that it was your favorite card."  
  
Bakura blushed at how Tristan remembered it.  
  
Tristan continued with his explanation, "I figured I would get it for ya, you're a pal of mine, after all!"  
  
Satisfied with what he was told, Bakura gave Tristan another quick hug and smiled brightly. He turned back to Marik and Yami Bakura, who were glaring at the brunette.  
  
Yami Bakura smirked viciously, "So, Tristan likes my little hikari as well."  
  
Bakura was puzzled. He looked up to Tristan who didn't deny what the tomb robber had concluded. Instead, he simply blushed and lightly nodded.  
  
This made the white-haired bishounen feel VERY uneasy. He shifted his soft gaze to the floor and dug the heel of his foot into the smooth carpet. He could feel the eyes of the three other boys burning into him. He wanted to be away from that room. He wanted to be able to breathe without the harsh eyes of the others melting into his soul.  
  
Sensing the fear of Bakura, Marik smiled with an idea. How 'bout we go hang out with Yugi and the others! Will that make you feel better Bakura?  
  
Yami Bakura shot the Egyptian a look that spelled 'death'. Marik shrugged and pointed at little Bakura with a nod of his head. The spirit sighed, allowing for Marik to wrap an arm around the hikari's shoulders and lead im downstairs to go to Yugi's place.  
  
Tristan spun around in preparation to follow, but a stern hand gripped his shoulder roughly and jerked, sending Tristan Taylor sprawling to the floor. The Yami pulled on the brunette's coat, bringing their eyes only an inch apart.  
  
"You listen here," Yami Bakura's words dripped with a thick poison, the tone of his voice at a threatening whisper, "You keep your filthy hands off of that boy. He is mine. Not yours, not Mariks. MINE!" With the last word, the tomb raider shoved Tristan down and stepped on his back with a great force as his exited the room.  
  
Tristan lay there. An angry glare overcame his face as he glanced at the place in which that Yami once stood. He had made it clear that he loved Bakura, but Tristan was determined to have that elegant boy in HIS arms, "If he thinks he can make me give up just like that, he's got another thing coming! It's like Joey always says; you've got to reach for your dreams, no matter what people might say!"  
  
With a feeling of invincibility, he marched out of Bakura Ryou's bedroom and down the stairs. He would have what he wanted soon enough..........of course, the same thought was on the minds of Marik and Yami Bakura as well........  
  
**************************************  
  
Yay! How was that? I hope you liked it! I'll update ASAP this time! RATE AND REVIEW!  
  
P.S. The reason that I gave the parents different names is because I started this story months ago and I didn't know their real names at the time. I have also realized that Bakura has siblings and that he doesn't live with his parents. I also know that his name is actually 'Ryou Bakura'. BUT, for the purpose of this story, I am going by what is known through the American show. So please bear with me on this one! 


	4. You're gay?

"When You See The Light"  
  
---  
  
I haven't updated this in AGES! I had been doing other things instead of actually working on my fanfiction, but I am going to change that! I just recently finished my story "Love is Sweet Salvation" which mean that now I only have this story and "Ankh Of Despair" to work on! Be prepared for quicker updates! Now on with chapter four!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters. I own the plot of this story.  
  
---  
  
Yugi and the others were all seated in a circle. Yugi's bedroom was filled with Duel Monsters figurines, posters, games, cards, anything that you could possibly imagine for that game. There were even a few posters from the tournaments; Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, Kaiba Corp. Grand Prix. . . all of which Yugi, actually Yami, had dominated.  
  
In their circle, they all sat Indian-style with their hands in their laps making jokes or talking about the weeks happenings. Joey's voice blared above all of the others, being the loud person that he was, "Hey you guys? Where's Tristan at? We called 'im like thirty minutes ago!" He stretched, placing his arms behind his head once he was through.  
  
Yugi only smiled his trademark smile, "When I called him, he told me that he had to go somewhere before he came. Said he had to deliver something to someone." With that he shrugged and his face looked puzzled as he wondered about the vague answer Tristan had given him.  
  
A soft knock and then the opening of the door caught their attention. One small foot stepped in, followed by that body; and that body belonged to Bakura Ryou. After the young boy stepped in, smiled, and waved, another boy stepped in. A familiar Egyptian with blonde hair. . . Marik Ishtar. He too, was then followed in by an all-too-hated spirit, Yami Bakura, who was cautiously followed by a nervous Tristan Taylor.  
  
Joey jumped to his fit, his right eyebrow raising up to hide under his blonde bangs, showing his confusion, "Alright man, gimme some answers! Why are you wit them?" He pointed an accusing finger at the albino bishounen and his two admirers.  
  
Tristan came to stand in front of his long-time friend, "We arrived here at the same time is all. Kind of a funny coincidence." The brunette scratched the back of his head with an unsteady hand and laughed nervously.  
  
The tomb robbers demonic laughter made Tristan break out in a cold sweat, "Haha! This is rich!" He laughed yet again and swaggered over to the worried teen, "Tristan here paid my little hikari a visit not too long ago. . ." The hatred was now evident in his voice, "He wants Bakura." The vicious yami licked his lips menacingly and grinned. Yami Bakura knew full well that Tristan was trying to keep his little crush a secret from his friends and now the brunette was biting his lip in fear of what the others might think.  
  
Joey's eye twitched as he took a couple steps back, "YOU'RE GAY?!?!?!" The blonde spat the words as though the sound of them might cause him to keel over. Disgust was written all over his face, but something about it wasn't quite genuine.  
  
Te'a rolled her eyes and smacked Joey on the back of the head, "Don't give Tristan such a hard time you stupid hypocrite!" All attention was on her, "Joey here as been daydreaming in class a lot lately and it just so happens that he's looking at Seto Kaiba every time!" She folded her arms and Joey's eyes grew wide.  
  
The blonde received angry looks from his friends and now Tristan was backing away from HIM! Joey struggled to find an explanation, "I don't like him! It's just a coincidence that I'm lookin' ova dat way!" He watched their faces carefully to see if his friends bought his excuse. Yami Yugi looked more pissed than he did surprised or disgusted.  
  
The Bandit King chuckled, "A coincidence? You mean like Tristan and ourselves showing up at the same time?" The excuse hadn't been taken and Joey sighed loudly.  
  
"Fine," he admitted, "I kinda got a 'thing' fer rich-boy. . . ya happy now?" He looked to his friends and they smiled. . . all except the Pharaoh who simply glared and then turned away.  
  
Yugi patted the floor beside him, "Sit back down Joey, everything is alright." He motioned for Bakura and Marik to join them, "Make the circle bigger you guys, so that Bakura and Marik can be in it too!" His childish smile returned to his lips and they all returned to talk about Summer vacation that was coming up and new CD's that had come out and things of that sort.  
  
The two yami's were seated on Yugi's bed, watching the young teens get all excited at the many different subjects.  
  
The thief smirked but didn't make eye contact with the Pharaoh, "So Pharaoh. . . you like the Priest, eh?"  
  
Yami Yugi simply let out a grunt and replied with another question, "You like your hikari?" This time they both turned to face each other and they locked gazes. Yami Bakura turned back to watch his hikari. They both new the answers to each other's questions without having to actually hear it.  
  
The group continued to talk about pretty much anything, all smiling happily. Marik, however, was slowing edging his tanned hand towards Bakura's leg and Tristan, who was seated on the other side of the bishounen, was doing the same. Yugi took note of this and stopped talking, turning around to face the ancient spirits on his bed, "Umm, Yami Bakura? You might wanna say something to those two, 'cause I don't think that Bakura is liking it too much." He pointed his thumb over his shoulder at Bakura, who was now looking back and forth at the two hands with a look of horror on his face.  
  
The tomb robber cleared his throat and stood up, catching the attention and stopping the ever-nearing hands, "It's not that I have a 'thing' for my hikari, but Marik and Tristan. . . I know that you do and I'd suggest that you keep your disgusting hands away from him. He's too pure and innocent for the both of you and you know it!" He glared daggers at them both, his lighter half just looked to the floor and blushed.  
  
Marik smirked and held his hand only and inch above Bakura's leg, watching the vicious yami's face for a reaction. He got what he wanted.  
  
"If you so much as lay one finger on that boy, I swear I will hurt you Marik!" His brown eyes flashed in anger and his teeth were clenched as he let out a low and threatening growl. However, the thief spirit didn't seem to scare the blonde Egyptian.  
  
Marik chuckled, laying his hand on the pale boys leg. Bakura blushed and bit his lower lip while closing his eyes tight enough to make them water. He knew that any second now, the spirit of the Millennium Ring would beat Marik Ishtar to a bloody pulp just inches from death. . . that's if he was nice about it.  
  
But Yami Bakura didn't yell. He made his way over to Marik and violently pulled the boy to his feet by the shoulders. The bandit king slammed the much smaller teen against the wall. Struggling to break free of his grip, Marik began to sweat. Okay, so testing the yami's patience wasn't such a good idea after all!  
  
As the evil spirit pulled his fist back to deliver a wicked blow to Bakura's offender, a soft hand gripped his boney shoulder, "Please yami! Don't hurt him! He didn't hurt me at all! Please don't hurt him yami! I don't want anyone to get hurt!" Tears ran down the hikari's cheeks as he pleaded for his darker half to let the other boy go. . . and much to the surprise of everyone else, the cruel tomb robber released Marik and furiously left the room.  
  
---  
  
Well? What did you think? I hope that it wasn't too short. Once again, sorry for the long wait! I'll get to work on chapter five ASAP!!! You know the drill! Rate and review!!!! 


	5. Vacation and Roommates

"When You See the Light"  
  
---  
  
Hey! It wasn't a very long time since I last updated! Celebration time! parties and gives all of her reviewers change of heart figurines On with Chapter five!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the show Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters. I own the plot of this fic, and nothing else.  
  
---  
  
For only a short moment were all eyes on the door by which the albino yami had exited before they resumed their talk about anything and everything. Marik and Bakura both reclaimed their rightful places in the circle and took a seat once more. The blonde Egyptian was shaking slightly, still a bit worked up over the encounter with the psychotic tomb robber.  
  
Tea had pulled a notebook out from one of the drawers in Yugi's desk and opened it to a blank page, setting it down on the floor in front of her, a pen in hand, "So, I was thinking that maybe we could plan our Summer vacation out right now!" The others' faces brightened up and Tea had the spotlight. "You see, I was looking up all sorts of vacation spots and a Summer home caught my eye. It's on the Island of Oahu, a part of Hawaii, and it's secluded plus it's right on the beach!" Her eyes sparkled as she remembered the many images that she had seen.  
  
All of the others were looking at one another, the same twinkles in their eyes, excitement filling their young hearts and minds. Joey jumped to his feet yet again, "Yeah baby! Dat's what I'm talkin' 'bout!" He thrust a fist into the air and grinned from ear to ear.  
  
Yugi put his finger to his temple in thought, "That sounds awesome Tea, but how much is this getaway going to cost us?" Grins and smiles turned to frowns and lip-biting.  
  
"Well," Tea began, "Since it's on a beach and because it's so big, the website said that this Summer home would be about 1,500 dollars per night." The whole group fell over and did the trademark anime sweat-drop.  
  
"How are we eva gonna get dat much money?!?!" Joey whined, "Even if we split it up, we'd each have to pay. . . um. . . 1500 divided by. . . well let's see, the yami's don't have money so. . ."  
  
"250 dollars per person per night, Wheeler." The blonde boy jumped at the sudden voice, as did the others, and turned to the doorway from which that all-too-familiar, smug voice came. It was Seto Kaiba with his brother Mokuba by his side, "Which I'm guessing," The teen continued, "Is why the female of your group was so eager to get Mokuba and I to go." He quickly shot a glare over at Tea, who bit her lip in guilt.  
  
Mokuba's face lit up, "This vacation sounds awesome! I can't wait to go; and since I'm going, Seto has to go too! He has to watch out for me, you know?" The younger boy latched himself onto his brother's arm, nuzzling it and smiling.  
  
The elder Kaiba looked down at him with wide eyes, "You better not be wiping your nose on my shirt."  
  
Bakura jumped to his feet, "Well then, I believe that Tea should make the arrangements at the Summer home and the rest of us should get to planning and packing! What do you lot think?" He tilted his head in a thoughtful manner, tinting Tristan and Marik a light shade of pink. All that the albino bishounen got in reply were smiles and nodding heads, but it was enough for him. He bounced a little bit and clasped his hands in front of his chest while closing his eyes and giggling happily.  
  
---  
  
Out in the hallway, Yami Bakura listened intently at their plans. He had seen Seto and Mokuba Kaiba come down the hallway and had showed them acknowledgment by giving the taller boy a simple nod. In turn, Seto arched a thin, brown eyebrow and snorted, going into Yugi Muto's bedroom.  
  
After moments of listening to the CEO's grand entrance, the others began planning and his Bakura had spoken up. Wait. Did he just say HIS Bakura? He shook his head lightly to himself. No, he had that chance but through it away. Bakura was his light, he was weak and he was innocent. A yami should never love his light. In a sense, it was like a parent falling in love with their child.  
  
Seeing as it was a long while ago that he had exited the room in fury, he believed that returning to the group would be alright. As though nothing had happened, the tomb robber casually strode into the room, shoving Marik aside and standing beside his adorable hikari.  
  
No one noticed the thief return except for Tristan, Marik, and Bakura; everyone else was too busy watching Tea book the vacation home on the computer. Seto Kaiba and Yami Yugi were seated on little Yugi's bed, not sharing any interest in the upcoming vacation. Joey was watching the computer monitor, but his thoughts were on the young CEO that sat not too far behind him.  
  
Tristan and Marik had now joined the others in choosing which shops they would visit and which activities the group would take part in while on their little getaway. Bakura, who stood behind the group, began to sit on the bed. . . instead, he landed in the lap of everyone's favorite CEO. Upon hearing an irritated grunt from the laps owner, a bright red color spread across his pale cheeks and he slid off of Seto Kaiba and onto the bed.  
  
The whole time, the Pharaoh was slightly shaking, clenching his fists and grinding his teeth to keep from shoving Bakura to the floor and off of his crush. To his relief, the hikari slid off on his own and Seto showed no signs of embarrassment or interest whatsoever.  
  
Yami Bakura cringed as his light plopped into the others' lap. Sure it was an accident, but just the thought of him being that close to someone else made his blood boil.  
  
Seto raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the bed. For some reason unknown to the CEO, it was vibrating. He wondered to himself if this was Yugi's way of having fun. His face showed all signs of disgust as he shook the thought from his head. Without really thinking, he turned to glance at Yami, who was obviously the cause of these tremors. The Pharaoh had angry eyes fixated on little Bakura's back. If looks could kill, Bakura would be a bloody puddle on the floor, "What's your problem?"  
  
Yami looked a bit startled as his gaze softened and his eyes met azure. The Priest was talking to him. Yami's eyes glazed over at his beauty, "Hm?"  
  
The CEO simply rolled his eyes and looked over to Mokuba, who was excitedly watching the schedule being typed up on Yugi's computer. Seto mused over how the yami had looked at him. It was a look that a hungry man might give a turkey dinner. He visibly shivered at the thought, cause a few glances to come his way. He snuck a peek at the Pharaoh. 'What the hell?' He said in his mind, 'he's still looking at me with that. . . hungry look.'  
  
"THERE!!!"  
  
Seto, Yami, and Yami Bakura all jumped up, the two yami's falling to the floor. Tea had announced, quite loudly, the completion of their vacation schedule. Seto frowned. He certainly wasn't looking forward to this.  
  
Yami Bakura was also unhappy with the situation. During the entire process, Tristan and Marik had been gazing at his hikari, licking their lips like he was some sort of dessert! The Tomb Robber stalked over and plopped himself next to his light. Now he was uncomfortably wedged between Seto Kaiba and Bakura Ryou. . . joy.  
  
Seto slightly scrunched his nose as he moved over to make room. Now he was right up against Yami, who now blushed a dark scarlet, a mischievous grin coming across his lips.  
  
Yugi came to the center of the room, Joey and Tristan yelling for everyone to shut up and give the little runt their full attention, "Alright," He began, "It has been decided that we're going to be gone for 20 days. That's about. . ."  
  
"One day short of three weeks." Seto calculated for him.  
  
"Yeah!" Yugi chimed, smiling, "Which is gonna cost us about. . ." He scrunched his face, trying to beat Seto Kaiba to the answer.  
  
"30,000 dollars." The CEO announced, his eyes widening some at the price, "I'm not going to be paying for the whole thing. You little runts are paying at least five grand." He folded his arms as if to say that this deal were non-negotiable. Typical business man.  
  
Yugi only smiled, "Yes Kaiba, I suppose that it's only fair for us to pay SOME of the money. Anyways, there's going to be ten people coming and five rooms, so we need to pick roommates! Everybody buddy up!"  
  
Immediately, Tristan and Marik bolted for a chance to be Bakura's partner. Unfortunately for them, Yami Bakura had already latched onto the bishounen's arm and his eyes dared the other two teens to try and take him. Frowning, Tristan turned to Yugi and stood beside him.  
  
Seto held Mokuba in his lap and Tea was arguing that Mokuba should be her roommate on account of the fact that she was the only female and she wouldn't be sleeping with any of the older boys. What the girl said was reasonable, but Seto shook his head, refusing to room with any of the other males.  
  
Yami saw this as his opportunity, "Kaiba, perhaps you should let Mokuba stay with Tea." A playful grin snuck onto his lips, "Don't worry, none of us bite." He chuckled and Yami Bakura looked at him, clearing his throat. "Well," Yami began again, "None of us bite except for the Tomb Robber." The thief smiled proudly and proceeded to wrap an arm around his lights waste, startling him slightly.  
  
The former Priest sighed, releasing Mokuba and looking around to see who was left over. Marik and Joey looked at him; Marik looked disappointed and the mutt looked strangely hopeful. Seto sighed again and began to pick his roommate, "Let's see. . . a fag, a dog, or a rival." Marik growled angrily but Joey didn't seem to be phased. The elder Kaiba looked over at the Game King who gave him a look that said 'I don't really give a damn, just pick already.' Little did he know that this was a mask to fool him, "I guess I'll room with him." He declared, pointing to the Pharaoh with his thumb.  
  
Joey's expression melted into a disappointed frown as he marched over to Marik, the only person left without a partner, "Well," Yugi began, "Now that everyone is happy with their room buddy," This comment received quite a few angry mumbles, "Tea and I are going to begin making the list of things that everyone should pack! Anyone want to help?" Again there was commotion as everyone rushed to the computer.  
  
Yami Bakura grinned down at his hikari, who had his eyes fixed on the monitor. 'Perhaps this vacation won't be so bad. I get to room with my sweet light.' Again he mentally smacked himself. 'I'm not supposed to love him! Gah! Did I just say that I loved my hikari?!' His gaze upon the albino softened, 'I think I did. . .'  
  
---  
  
Yay! Told you I was going to be updating a lot sooner! You know the drill people! Rate, review, and keep checking back for updates! Ja ne! 


	6. The Journey Begins

"When You See the Light"  
  
- - -  
  
Hey! Sorry that this update took so long! I was on vacation as well as working on "Ankh Of Despair". Enough talk! On with chapter six!  
  
SPECIAL THANKS: Crimson Winter's story "Happy Time" is what gave me the idea to let them go on vacation. . . she FINALLY updated! You should check it out if you like Yami/Seto stuff (my other story, Ankh Of Despair, also has that).  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the show Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I do, however, own the plot of this story.  
  
- - -  
  
Bakura burst into his house and skipped up the stairs in excitement. His mother, startled by the sudden opening of the door and the white streak that flew up the stairs, stopped the tomb robber before he could follow. Cold, brown eyes stared down at her, making the woman fidget nervously.  
  
"Um, spirit of the ring, may I ask what the excitement is all about?" Her eyes looked into his in an almost pleading manner, "You're not chasing him, are you?" Her hands twisted in the bottom of her shirt.  
  
Yami Bakura smirked. Spirit of the ring. . . he liked that title. Being called Yami Bakura only meant that he was a more demonic version of Bakura. . . which wasn't saying much considering how much of an angel the young albino was. Returning to that woman's question, "I'm not chasing him. We're going on a trip along with eight others."  
  
Elizabeth backed away a bit and looked concerned, "He didn't even ask if he could go! He should know that he should ask our permission first!" Richard was now standing behind he wife, leaning against the wall and nodding his head, a frown plastered across his face in disappointment at his son's actions.  
  
The thief rolled his eyes, "Has it ever occurred to you that your son is eighteen now? You know, an adult? He can make his own decisions and go wherever he damn well pleases!" He marched up the stairs, leaving some bewildered parents behind him. Okay, so he had defended his hikari. . . not a big deal. He did that at Yugi's house too when Marik kept putting the moves on the young boy. It was true that usually he asked his parents before jumping to a decision. Perhaps this was a sign that some of the tomb robber's traits were finally wearing of on the boy. . . this trait being independence. Suddenly, Yami Bakura didn't really like the idea of his angel changing. The spirit's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, 'No! He isn't MY angel!'  
  
Bakura's socked feet made little noise as he ran around his room gathering things to take with him to Hawaii, the list flapping crazily in his grip. He stopped, noticing the grim look on his Yami's face, "Are you okay Yami?" He tilted his head while plopping himself down onto the bed, bouncing gently.  
  
Yami Bakura stood by the bed and absentmindedly ruffled his hikari's hair, "No, nothing is wrong my angel. I'm going to go take a shower." Realizing what he had said, he ran quickly out of the room and down the hall.  
  
The smaller boy sat there for while, his face turning bright red at the name he had been called, 'Did he really mean that?' Bakura thought back to the events that had occurred earlier that day, 'No, that's nonsense. Leave it to me to get my hopes up. . . besides, I have my sights set on someone else.' The albino thought dreamily about his secret crush.  
  
- - -  
  
Tristan tossed some clothes into a couple suitcases, checking the items off on his list while doing so. The whole lot of them were going to be flying on of the Kaiba Airways (1) jets the next morning, so he had to pack now. He was rooming with his friend Yugi, so it wasn't going to be too bad. . . but he would much rather be spending his nights with the white-haired bishounen.  
  
The brunette sighed, stuffing a suitcase with the last of the things on his list, "This is gonna be so awesome! A trip to Oahu with all of my friends for twenty days!" Tristan lay down on his bed and let out a long sigh. Now that he was done with all of his packing, he could go to sleep. . . problem was, he was much to excited to sleep.  
  
- - -  
  
Yugi and Yami were having the same problem. All that the short hikari could talk about was how nice the beaches were and how he was going to be sure to get souvenirs. The Pharaoh, on the other hand, could only think about how he was rooming with his crush! Luckily, Yami Yugi had been sure to close their mind link. He wouldn't want for little Yugi to see the images going through his head!  
  
Yugi was quietly pacing about the room, constantly emptying the suitcases and checking to make sure that he had everything on the list before placing it all back inside. There was only a very slim chance that he would be getting to sleep tonight, after all, he could easily just sleep on the plane ride to Hawaii, "So," Yugi began, claiming his yami's attention, "You think that we have everything?" He pointed a finger at their suitcases, his eyes showing that he was wide awake and ready for this vacation.  
  
The former Pharaoh merely glanced at the many cases on the floor and then retreated to the bathroom. The hikari watched him with curiosity when the yami returned with a small box. Yugi looked a bit. . . okay, okay, VERY disturbed at what the box contained.  
  
"CONDOMS?!?!" Yugi squeaked, not worrying whether he woke his grandfather or not. His yami was trying to bring condoms!  
  
Yami's eyes opened wide at his partner's outburst, "SHH! You'll wake your grandfather!" His voice came as a harsh whisper, "Guys should always carry these things around. Think of it as a safety precaution. Going on vacation without these is like. . . like riding a bicycle without a helmet!" He smiled when he realized how much sense he was actually making. The former spirit could only hope that Yugi would take that as a good enough excuse.  
  
Yugi blushed, "I think that SOMEBODY has plans with Kaiba!" He giggled, a warm blush coming to Yami's face, "I'm right! You like Kaiba!" Yugi snatched the box from the Pharaoh and bounced around the room with it, eventually tossing it into the suitcase, "Oh yeah, and we don't have any of the real stuff, but this is a good substitute!" He tossed a bottle of lotion into the bag, being sure to send a wink Yami's way.  
  
The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle smiled and laughed nervously, 'I have a baaaad feeling about this. . .'  
  
- - -  
  
Joey buried his head in a pillow. He was royally pissed. Rather than staying with the blonde, who he had no clue like him, Seto Kaiba chose to spend all of those nights with the Pharaoh who was blatantly flirting with the young CEO! What sense did that make?!  
  
Three rugged-looking bags sat in a corner of the boys room, "At least I can get away from my dad for a couple weeks." He smiled. Just him and his friends and his crush, what could possibly go wrong?  
  
The blonde frowned. Lots could go wrong. He though back to how Duelist Kingdom, a seemingly harmless tournament, turned into a soul-snatching fiasco. There was also Kaiba's Battle City tournament. There were numerous things wrong with that. A huge battle with the CEO's step father and step brother, the encounter with psycho-Marik (who Joey strongly hoped didn't reappear while they were on vacation), even Joey's own near-death experience (2)! Then the Kaiba Corp. Grand Prix tournament. . . the boy made a mental note not to join anymore Duel Monsters tournaments.  
  
Joey pulled the sheets up over himself to try and sleep. Surprisingly, it came rather quickly to him, and he was soon pulled into a peaceful darkness. . .  
  
- - -  
  
Seto Kaiba sat on his bed. He had already packed everything that he and Mokuba would need, but he couldn't help worrying. He wasn't worried about his company - he was being sure to bring his laptop to take care of as much work as possibly while he was away - and he wasn't worried about the plane ride there - he was confident in his pilot's capabilities - but he was worried about himself for once.  
  
The brunette certainly wasn't so oblivious that he didn't catch the looks that the former Pharaoh had been sending his way while at Yugi's house. Yami wouldn't actually do anything, would he? Seto frowned. At least he was stronger than that little prick, so if he DID try something funny, the taller boy could simply kick his sorry ass. He smirked as the image came to mind. Yes, everything would go smoothly. . . of course, that's what he said about his strategy to beat the said Pharaoh in their duel atop the tower during Battle City.  
  
Seto shook the thought away, settling into bed. Unlike the others, the CEO wasn't in the least bit excited about the trip that was to occur tomorrow, in fact, he was somewhat dreading the many days that he was to be stuck with the people that he so despised. . .  
  
Just a little ways down the hall, Mokuba was in his bedroom planted in front of the T.V. He was engrossed in a rather violent video game, though he was sure that the volume was all the way down. If his brother knew that he was still up, he'd be in a whole world of trouble. Pissing off the elder kaiba was not the best of idea's, especially when he was trying to get some much-needed sleep.  
  
The little boy knew that falling asleep tonight would be like trying to fall asleep on Christmas Eve. . . it just didn't happen. . . so he planned to spend the whole night playing games and thinking about the upcoming vacation. He'd get to be with his big brother the whole time. No work, no school, no being stuck home alone. Just him, his brother, and Yugi-tachi. Of course, he rooming arrangements with Tea made him cringe. He just hope that she slept in something more than a nightgown. Mokuba was beginning to get interested in girls, but not girls like Tea.  
  
Popping in another game and taking a sip of the soda that sat beside him, Mokuba smiled. He just couldn't wait for morning to come. . .  
  
- - -  
  
The next day finally arrived. Each member of the party - Seto, Mokuba, Tea, Tristan, Yugi, Yami Yugi, Bakura, Yami Bakura, Joey, and Marik - all emerged from the CEO's largest limousine. A few luggage carriers were needed, considering that everyone had at least three bags of luggage - Tea, Marik, and Bakura all had four - and they couldn't possible tow all of that by hand.  
  
Most of the larger luggage was checked and placed on the conveyor belt to be lead to the awaiting jet, while the more smaller bags were carried by whomever owned it.  
  
Nearly late, the group of ten bolted for the gates, running down the correct one and stepping inside. The loud sound of the engines muffling everything else. The cheery flight attendants greeted them, eyes a bit wide and brows a bit arched at the variety of people the group contained. Imagine it; the richest man in the city, the richest guys brother, a blonde- haired violet-eyed Egyptian, a street kid with scruffy bright-blonde hair, a boy with one spike for hair, the duel monsters champion, a short kid with tri-colored hair, an albino, a deranged albino, and one girl. . . such a sight they made!  
  
Only moments after everyone was buckled and their luggage was secured, the plane was pushed from its gate and the journey to Oahu finally began!  
  
- - -  
  
(1) Kaiba Airways-in the Doom series, Kaiba is dueling Amelda on a Kaiba Airways jet which leads me to believe that Seto Kaiba owns his very own airline!  
  
(2) When the Winged Dragon of Ra attacked Joey, he was actually supposed to die, not be banished to the Shadow realm. . . and the duelist actually felt pain when a monster was destroyed, they didn't just 'get drained of their energy' like the dubbers want us to believe.  
  
NOTE: Just in case some of you are confused, Hawaii is the state and Oahu is an island of Hawaii. . . though one of the islands is called Hawaii, I want to remind you all that when I say Hawaii, I mean the state and not the actual Island.  
  
- - -  
  
Hmmm. . . that just may have been the longest chapter I have written so far. What do you all think? Rate and review! 


	7. This Is Going To Be A Long Trip

"When You See the Light"  
  
- - -  
  
Wow, it always takes me so long to update! I was reading over the previous chapter to this story and shaking my head! I have so many typing errors, it isn't even funny! So from now on, I'm going to start proofreading! I really should get my own editor, but then again, I would prefer to be the content of my stories and their quality to be my own work and I would rather not have to rely on someone else! Anyways, here is chapter seven!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I still do not own anything of Yu-Gi-Oh. I'll let you know when I do! I still own this plot though, so hands off!  
  
- - -  
  
The plane ride was rather silent, much to Seto's liking. Seto sat reading a book while everyone else slept. . . well, everyone except Joey who had whipped out a portable CD player, his loud music reaching even Seto's ears. It wasn't that bad, all he had to do was get absorbed in his book enough not to notice. . . which he did with much difficulty.  
  
The distance they had to travel wasn't really that far (I don't know how long the flight would be) so it wasn't like they were going to be stuck in the jet for an excruciating amount of time.  
  
- - -  
  
(A/N: this next section is rushed, I know. I just couldn't think of any details for it.)  
  
Joey was ahead of the group as he bolted down the stairs of the plane and landed on the ground, sucking in a huge breath of the air, "Yeah! Hawaii!"  
  
Women were there dressed in grass skirts and bikini tops at the bottom, draping lei's around the necks of each newcomer, welcoming them all to the Island.  
  
Once inside the airport, the large group stood around the conveyor belts awaiting the many pieces of luggage that were to be picked up and loaded into. . . rental cars!  
  
Te'a bit her lip and made her way over to Seto Kaiba, who stood waiting impatiently for his luggage to come by, "Um, Kaiba?" Her voice was like a little girls, cold, blue eyes turned to her, "Um, I forgot to mention that we would need two cars to get around in. . . do you think that you could pay for them?" Now she sounded like a child asking their father for a cookie when they had already had one.  
  
Seto grunted in annoyance, but walked over to a rental desk anyways, leaving Mokuba to get all six of their suitcases.  
  
Four white suitcases began their journey around the many belts, claiming the attention of three boys. It was Bakura's luggage and the small boy was making his way over to retrieve them, when Tristan, Marik, and Yami Bakura darted for their chance to assist the bishounen. It was a race now, a competition to impress the shy boy with their gentleman-like qualities.  
  
Yami Bakura was never one to play nice. He ran passed the brunette and blonde, simply shoving them onto other luggage and lifting the white suitcases off of the belt and onto the ground, his hikari wide-eyed at the actions he had taken to do so.  
  
Men with luggage carriers came to assist them in moving it all outside to the two cars waiting for them. They were two Buicks. Though both were five-seaters, they were spacious enough to be ridden in comfortably. Ten people and two cars. There was just enough space for all of them and thank the heavens they had huge trunks!  
  
"Okay," Seto Kaiba felt like the leader of the group for some odd reason, "There are two cars here with five seats in each. That means that half of the group will go in one car and half in the other car." When no one moved, he added, "So hurry the hell up and get in a car already!" At this, they all scattered, trying to determine which car they wanted to ride in and who would drive.  
  
Seto had already hopped into the drivers seat of one car and Te'a ran to get the drivers seat of the remaining car, which left Yami Yugi, Yugi, Yami Bakura, Bakura, Tristan, Joey, Mokuba, and Marik all to choose.  
  
Mokuba climbed into the passenger seat of his brothers car, fastening his seatbelt and grinning at his older brother, who looked EXTREMELY irritated. Tristan, Marik, and Yami Bakura all waited to see which car Bakura would pick so as they could try to squeeze in with him. Yugi, in the meantime, had climbed into the passenger side of Te'a's. Joey had climbed into the backseat of Seto's car and was soon followed by Yami Yugi.  
  
Bakura finally opened the back door to the female's automobile and climbed in, closely followed by Yami Bakura. Marik climbed in on the other side and sat on Bakura's right. Tristan, who was angry at being left out, climbed into the same car as Joey.  
  
- - -  
  
Even Seto stared in awe at the vacation home. It was huge! A spacious living room with a connecting kitchen, a room with a desk and chair in it (an office, the elder Kaiba mused), Five Large bedrooms each with a bed, a dresser, a desk and a window along with an attached bathroom! There was also a small closet in the hallway with a vacuum cleaner and broom inside, along with spray bottles and glass cleaners. Though the house was grand, the most beautiful thing in the whole building had to be the dining room.  
  
There was one floor-to-ceiling window with sconces on either side. Long garnet-colored curtains hung on either side of it. The table was of mahogany and it was long. There were enough chairs around for twelve people. Five on each side and one on each end.  
  
"Well," Yugi began, "I guess that we should all pick our rooms, put our clothes in the drawers, and send someone out shopping! This place has a kitchen, but the website said that we have to supply our own food!"  
  
Joey wasn't in the least bit excited about rooming with the blonde Egyptian, so he quickly volunteered to go shopping; Tristan decided to go with him. Just before he left, Joey stopped in the door, "Oh yeah, how am I paying for this?"  
  
All eyes turned to Seto, who growled in an irritated anger and pulled out his wallet. Eyes widened at it. Only one credit card, an ID card, some pictures of his brother, and his money. The money is what they gawked at. At least twenty one-hundred dollar bills were stuffed inside. He pulled out five and handed them to the blonde, "I expect change Wheeler." As he pulled his hand away, their hands brushed and Joey's face turned red as he left.  
  
- - -  
  
All members of the group, minus Joey and Tristan, had gone to their respective rooms and began to unload their many bags. The clothes were all neatly folded and placed into the drawers of the dresser and items such as hair brushes, soap, shampoo, and medicine, were all placed in their correct places.  
  
Yami fingered his 'special box'. It was still inside of his bag and his eyes were wandering about the room, searching for the best of hiding places. His eyes rested on his very own underwear drawer, 'I seriously doubt that Kaiba would dig through my clothes, let alone my undergarments.' He snickered at the thought of Kaiba digging through boxers and socks.  
  
Looking about the room again, he picked up the box and ran to the dresser, sliding it in just before the brunette emerged from the bathroom to check his now-empty bags and thrust them onto the floor in a corner.  
  
Feeling eyes burn into his back, the young CEO turned around, finding the former Pharaoh staring at him while standing alongside the dresser, "What?" The taller boys voice dripped with annoyance, which the Pharaoh mentally assumed that he was annoyed about staying with Yugi, Joey, and all of the others. The fact that Yami and him had to share a room also made the former Priest cringe.  
  
During the time of his mental pondering, Yami Yugi continued to just stare at Seto Kaiba. Angrily, Seto marched over and waved a hand in his face. The Pharaoh didn't stir, and he continued to stare in the direction that the CEO had once been.  
  
Seto put his hand to his chin, 'Perhaps he was already daydreaming like that before I got out here. At least he wasn't staring at me. I just have the feeling that he's gonna try something.' He pulled some silky, dark-blue pajamas from his top drawer and placed them on his bed.  
  
The Pharaoh snapped out of his daze and closed the door, locking it behind him. Seto jumped a bit at the sound and looked over his shoulder, watching Yami pull some light-blue pajamas out and lay them on the bed as well.  
  
The crimson-eyed boy had begun to undress. He didn't seem to be bothered by the other boys presence.  
  
Seto was tempted to go into the bathroom, but he decided to test the smaller boys control. Slowly, he peeled away his coat and shoes, which were soon followed by his shirt.  
  
Yami's eyes would flick up at the brunette every second, trying not to get caught in his attempt to eye his former Priest. . . but now, he couldn't help but blatantly stare while he himself removed his clothing which Seto had thought would have to be cut off.  
  
The elder Kaiba made a show of removing his pants. He had unzipped them slowly, being sure to excessively touch that one spot the Pharaoh had his eyes on. They were slipped away with ease, leaving the billionaire in only his silky, dark-blue boxers. Yami mused at how they matched his pajamas. How cute.  
  
Seto knew that he had attracted the Pharaoh's attention. For some reason, he wanted to. The Pharaoh now peeled away his own clothing quickly. He grinned in a cat-like manner and then yelped.  
  
Seto Kaiba's blue eyes jumped from his pajamas up to Yami's face and then to the direction in which his eyes were staring. Quickly, the door slammed shut.  
  
Blue eyes flashed angrily, "You bastard! I thought you locked it!" He pulled on his pajama pants, not bothering with the shirt and the ex-Pharaoh did the same.  
  
Crimson met azure, "I did lock it! You know, there ARE keys right above the door! It's not my fault!"  
  
"Well did you at least see who it was that was looking?"  
  
"No."  
  
- - -  
  
Bakura entered his room, shutting the door and locking it behind him. His darker half was already in black pajamas and was now holding out a white pair. The hikari stripped quickly, much to Yami Bakura's disappointment, and pulled on his white pajamas. Neither of them spoke.  
  
- - -  
  
All were in the living room now. It was only five O'clock on the evening and all of them were in pajamas. Seto and Yami had pulled on their pajama shirts before making their entrance.  
  
Joey and Tristan walked inside, caring multiple bags of store-bought goods.  
  
"Eh, don't everyone help at once," Joey muttered sarcastically as he hauled bags inside.  
  
Immediately, the older boys of the group got up and went outside - even though they weren't exactly dressed for it - and carried the remainder of the food inside.  
  
- - -  
  
They all sat around the T.V. Joey and Tristan had already changed and were now lounging in the couches along with their friends. Seto, Joey, and Yami all shared a couch. Yugi, Te'a and Mokuba were seated on the floor, and Yami Bakura was sitting on the 'love seat' with Tristan. Marik had joined Bakura in the kitchen, claiming that he wanted to help the other boy prepare dinner.  
  
- - -  
  
"Wow Bakura, you're an awesome cook! This food smells excellent!" The Egyptian sniffed the air, a blissful look on his tanned face.  
  
Bakura stood in front of the stove, stirring some pots and adding vegetables and seasonings to others. A smile found it's way to the young albinos lips. He couldn't help but smile and blush when he was complimented.  
  
Marik watched the boy work. Standing behind the bishounen, he slowly snaked his dark arms around the pale boys waist, startling him and causing him to cease all work. Marik leaned his head over the other boys right shoulder, "Oh don't mind me." He smiled, leaning his head against the other boys cheek, "I just want to watch you work." Much to his relief, the shy boy slowly began his cooking again, a frown had crept to his lips. . . but it wasn't a sad frown, it was an uneasy frown.  
  
- - -  
  
Having heard the sound of spoons against pots and chopping of vegetables suddenly go silent, the Tomb Robber got to his feet and quickly walked to the kitchen, peering in and seeing red at the sight. That Egyptian was all over his hikari! How dare he!  
  
"Alright you little faggot! Get your disgusting body away from Bakura! Now!" He point to the living room, indicating that the blonde was to go that direction. The violet-eyed boy frowned and backed away from the white- haired cutie. After what happened yesterday at the Muto residence, he decided that it would be in his best interest NOT to invoke the Yami's wrath. He left, earning a few stares from the rest of the group and a deadly glare from Yami Bakura.  
  
The hikari blushed. His darker half was being so protective of him. It made Bakura's heart flutter, but again he told himself that he was getting excited over nothing. His Yami had made it clear that he held no feelings for his light.  
  
He sighed, walking past the thief and into the living room, his usual smiled pasted across his lips, "Lady and gentlemen, dinner is served." The rest of the group smiled, darting for the dining hall.  
  
Yami Bakura sighed, 'this is going to be a looooong trip. . .'  
  
- - -  
  
Oooh! Really long chapter (for me at least). This story isn't getting as many reviews as I had hoped -pouts-. Oh well! The next chapter will be up within the next two weeks! You know the drill! Rate and review! 


	8. Violence Isn't the Answer

1"When You See the Light"

- - -

Hey! I was looking at my reviews and someone had a lot of questions. I won't tell you who was at the door, but I am actually surprised that you didn't know. . . guess I'm sneakier than I thought! I know that there wasn't much anyone/Bakura goodness, but there was actually a point to that chapter. . . you'll understand as the story progresses! Anyways, on with chapter eight!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the show Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters. I own the plot of this story and nothing else.

- - -

All ten seated themselves at the table (no one pulled out a chair for Te'a). Seto sat at one end and Yugi sat at the other. In the seats closest to Seto, Yami and Mokuba sat. Joey sat next to Mokuba and Tristan sat next to Joey. Bakura was about to sit near Yugi, but his Yami grabbed his arm and seated him in the middle seat. Bakura sat on one side of him and Marik sat on the other. Te'a was the only one that sat near Yugi (aww! Poor wittle Yugi!).

Everyone dug into the fine meal that Bakura had prepared, occasionally looking up from their food to compliment his cooking or thank him for it. Even Seto had to admit that the albinos cooking was excellent. 'Perhaps I could hire him as a part time cook.' Seto mused, looking at the albino thoughtfully.

Bakura looked around the table, catching Seto staring at him. The CEO wasn't one to get embarrassed and turn away, so he simply nodded and Bakura blushed. He always blushed when someone looked him in the eyes like that. The white-haired boy looked back to his food, eating silently.

They finished around 7:30pm. It had finally come to them how early they had gotten dressed for bed.

Te'a gathered the group in the living room, "Alright listen up. We all need to get some good sleep tonight 'cause I have the whole day planned out for us! We're gonna be going all day long!" She giggle annoyingly, "This is gonna be just so much fun!" She motioned her arm towards the hall with the bedrooms on it, "Come on everyone! Brush your teeth, wash your faces! Be in bed by nine!" With that, she darted off.

Mokuba pouted, "A bed time? She's acting like she's our mother!" His fists found their way to rest on his small hips.

Yami Bakura chuckled, "How would you know how your mother acted? Didn't she die giving birth to you?"

A blow to the stomach shut him up quickly.

Seto lowered his extended arm slowly after delivering his wicked punch. His blue eyes flashed with a thick anger, "NO ONE speaks to Mokuba like that." He wasn't yelling, but his voice was intimidating enough as it is even more so with the harsh tone added. Yami Bakura dropped his hands from his stomach and glared. Seto watched him, "No one." He turned to leave.

The tomb robber readied a tight fist, pulling his back behind his head, aiming his blow at the brunette's head. "DAMN PRIEST!!!" He thrust his arm forward, stopping it suddenly.

Seto had spun around, his eyes widening as the punch came flying at him. . . but someone had blocked the punch, stopping the half-spirit in his tracks.

Bakura's high voice was almost at a sob, "No yami!!! Please don't hurt him! Please!" His wide, brown eyes pleaded with the thief king.

But the man was lost in his own thoughts, 'My hikari? My sweet little hikari? Protecting this asshole and. . . YELLING at me? Why? What would make my quiet light do this?' He decided that he might as well ask, "Bakura."

The smaller albino moved away from Seto a bit and tensed as his name was called, "Y-yes yami?" He brought a hand to his mouth, putting the index finger over his bottom lip. His 'I'm just an innocent little boy act' was just too adorable.

Yami Bakura sighed, "Why on Earth are you defending HIM?" He pointed an accusing finger at Seto, who had arched an eyebrow in his confusion. Everyone else had taken a seat. It was like watching soap operas!

Bakura fidgeted nervously, "Because violence isn't the answer." He looked up to his darker half to see if his explanation was excepted. His pale hands twisted the bottom of his pajama top and his eyes darted around the room, trying to escape the intense glare he was receiving.

Yami Bakura was now royally pissed. The priest had punched him, he didn't get to fight back, and now his fruit-cake hikari was trying to tell him that violence wasn't the answer! An irritated smirk crept to his lips, "Violence isn't the answer Bakura?" The hikari assumed that it wasn't a question to be answered and just pulled his bottom lip into his mouth, "So," the yami continued, "When someone hits me I am supposed to say that it's alright? I'm supposed to just smile and act like he didn't knock the wind out of me?" When this received no response, he decided to use stronger tactics.

The thief slapped Bakura hard across the face, sending the smaller boy back a few steps, his own hand coming up quickly to hold the new mark. Tear-filled eyes looked up into cold, narrow ones.

"Well?!" Yami Bakura questioned, "Is it okay that I hit you?! Aren't you angry?! Don't you want to hit me back?!" Tears paraded down Bakura's cheeks, glistening in the dim lights, yet the tomb robber continued his assault, "No, you won't hit me. . . you know why?!" The smaller boys lip trembled and he shook his head no, "Because you're a Ra-damned pussy!!!"

Quickly, Bakura ran away from his cruel partner and down the hallway to his room, tears streaming his face.

Yami Bakura turned to his onlookers and hissed, a signal that told them all to mind their own business and stay out of the whole ordeal.

Marik glared angrily at the thief and went to check on Bakura. . . and possibly persuade him to change rooming partners. The sandy-blonde chuckled quietly to himself as he disappeared into Bakura's room.

Yami Bakura faced away from the group. The others whispered to one another, their comments never reaching the ancient ones ears. He was too busy fighting with himself. There was a war inside of his mind that took all concentration. His thoughts battled, trying to come up with some sort of conclusion; good or bad.

'I hit him!' He cringed his teeth, yet no one noticed, 'I got angry at him and I hit him! How am I supposed to make him understand. . .' His eyes widened ever so slightly. Joey raised an eyebrow at this, but lowered it again excusing it as a quirk. Still, the robber went over his actions, 'This boy has made me go soft. Why, back in Egypt, I never had to explain myself! It was my way or no way!' His eyes were cast downward, 'But there is just something about him. That innocense that I never had. That smile that I could never form. That laugh that I could never laugh. . . that heart that I could never win. . .'

All of a sudden he felt alone. Snapping out of his mind and back into reality, he realized that he really WAS alone now. The lights were out in the living room, and he could hear the last footsteps retreating down the dimly-lit hall.

As he came to his bedroom doorway, he stopped short.

Everyone gathered around as two boys bickered. The once-tanned thief recognized the two boys as Tristan and Marik.

"Bakura should sleep with ME!"

"No way, you faggot! He should stay with ME!!!"

"Excuse me? Unlike you friend over there," He pointed his thumb at Joey, "I never said that I was gay!!"

"That's cause your clothes did that for you!"

It went on in that manner. Each boy trying to determine who the better sleeping buddy would be.

Yugi stood between them, pushing them apart, "Now, now. . . Even when we DO finally figure out who's going to be sharing a bed with Bakura, we still gotta pick someone to stay with YAMI Bakura!"

As if on cue, everyone bit their bottom lip nervously.

"W-well," Tea began, "I have to stay with Mokuba!" She wrapped an arm around him as though he was going to be snatched away.

Yami folded his arms, "I have an eternal hatred for him; Yugi, he'd probably kill you for the Puzzle; we saw how he and Set- err, Kaiba got along; Tristan and Marik are after Bakura; Tea and Mokuba are stuck together;" He mouthed apologies to Mokuba and then continued when Tea glared, "Bakura wants AWAY from him. . . so who does that leave?"

They all quietly looked around the room. One particular blonde had a look of pure fear on his face, "I don't wanna stay da night with him!" Joey pointed an accusing finger at the almost-ghostly figure in the doorway.

Yami turned to face the bandit, "Am I right to assume that you know what is going on?"

The thief came from his position against the door frame and stood near Marik and Tristan, looking into their eyes as though he were prying their minds for answers. . . motives. . . thoughts, "Bakura, if you are to share a bed with one of these fools, pick Tristan." He turned to his hikari, those large, tear-filled brown eyes looked up at him nervously. Yami Bakura's face remained emotionless.

Seto mused at how much it reminded himself of how he and Mokuba were. He drowned out everyone else as he was enveloped in deep thought. . .

"I know that you hate me right now, but I hope that you take my advice and pick Tristan. He may not be the pretty face that Marik is, but he would be more kind to you." Marik's jaw hung in disgust and hatred at what the Millennium Spirit was saying. The dark Bakura smirked slightly, "I don't trust Marik. You may not believe me when I say this Bakura, but I really do want the best for you. I want to protect you from greedy people like that blonde Egyptian." He flashed a sad smile at his hikari and then turned to the others, his expression cold again. "When you all figure out who is to be with who, let me know."

With that he was gone and this time no one whispered. Bakura had latched onto Tristan's arm. Tristan, who was grinning like a fool, was receiving multiple death glares from the boy with violet eyes.

If Tristan was with Bakura, then that would mean that Yugi didn't have a partner. If Yugi didn't have a partner, then that would mean that Yugi would have to stay with Yami Bakura, which is something that Yami Yugi would not tolerate. Yami looked around, "So, who will stay with my hikari?" There was silence and so now the Pharaoh was faced with a decision. To stay with Seto or to protect his hikari from that demented thief. Yugi had done so much for him. . . "Okay, okay, I'LL stay with him. . ." Joey grinned and looked over to Seto, Yami's eyes narrowed, "Joey, you'll be staying with Yami Bakura."

"WHAT?!?!"

"You're staying with Yami Bakura."

"You don't call all of the shots!"

"Marik, you're staying with Kaiba."

Seto, who had just snapped out of his head when his name had been called, now groaned. 'Just great,' He though, 'this guy is more annoying than Yami. At least he doesn't like me though. I shouldn't experience any problems with him.'

They all filed out of Bakura's room. Bakura himself had retreated into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Tristan retrieved his bags from his first room. The thief had been told of his rooming arrangements and was now in Joey's room, sitting on the bed in total silence.

He wondered to himself how long these arrangements were going to last. . .

- - -

Yes, long time since an update, I know. I just started school on August 6, so I've been busy with that. Anyways, expect updates to happen MAYBE once a week.

Have you all noticed how many different names I have called Yami Bakura? Lol! It's getting difficult not to repeat the names too often.

By the way, I just ordered the first issues of the Yu-Gi-Oh manga! They are on their way to my house and feature the comics from the series not aired in America. They were $7.95 since I bought them all new and since I paid over $25 total, I got free shipping! Yay! Anyways, if you want to buy some, try the Barnes and Noble website!

Okay, I'm done advertising! Keep an eye out for the next update and get your friends to read this story! Ja ne!


	9. You Like Him Don't You?

1"When You See the Light"

Yes, a long time since the last update, but I've had severe writers block for both of my stories as well as a lot of homework. I also just got some skins so that my SIMS game has the Yu-Gi-Oh characters as options (go to google and do a search for jackass SIMS)! Anyways, I hope that this story becomes more popular soon. There actually is a plot to this story! Enjoy chapter nine!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and never will. I DO own this plot, and always will.

They settled beneath their sheets, each in his or her assigned room, many unhappy with these new arrangements.

Yami felt guilty being in the same bed as his hikari. He felt like a father or an older brother to the boy; sleeping in the same bed as him just felt so wrong!

Joey was wide awake, for he feared that the thief might decide he wanted to kill someone. Yami Bakura couldn't stop thinking of his hikari, and kept feeling the blonde's eyes on his back.

Bakura had gone quickly to sleep, wrapped up in the arms of Tristan, who was smiling in sheer bliss.

Marik kept his eyes on Seto, who had his back turned toward, what he called, the fag.

Tea and Mokuba were both out cold.

"Hey Seto?"

"What Marik." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Do you think that you have a little Egyptian in you?"

Seto rolled his eyes at this, recalling the rants of Isis and Yami Yugi VERY well. Marik could not see this though, so Seto graced him with an uninterested answer, "No."

The arab chuckled. In one swift movement, he pulled Seto to where he was laying on the bed facing upward, and Marik laid on top, pinning the brunettes hands above his head, "Do you want to?" He grinned at his own cleverness.

The Kaiba shivered beneath him, a disgusted look thrown across his face, "Get off me you fag!"

"You need to be more quiet." Marik teased. He crushed his lips to silence the boy who was about to yell an endless string of threats at him.

In Bakura's bedroom, Tristan had begun to run his hands over the albino's ass, causing him to awaken and go uneasy.

"Tristan?"

"Yeah?"

"Please stop. . ."

"Nah. I been waiting way too long to be this close to you. . . to touch you. . . to kiss you. . . to make lo-"

Bakura jumped from the bed, not allowing the larger boy to finish speaking, and darted from the room. 'I should of known that my mean yami would choose the wrong person!' He screamed at himself mentally. 'I'll just trade roommates with Kaiba.'

The soft sounds of his feet running down the hallway stopped in front of Kaiba's bedroom door, which was still shut. Not thinking twice, he swung it open, stunned at what he saw.

Seto was now shirtless, moaning while Marik licked at his chest. Seto's face was twisted with pleasure and disgust; Marik's was of lust.

"STOP THAT THIS INSTANT. . . you, you, you. . . YOU STUPID EGYPTIAN!!!" He pointed an accusing finger at the blonde, his whole body trembling with anger and his doe-eyes narrowed.

Marik chuckled, "Stupid Egyptian? Oh Bakura, I'm hurt!" He feigned devastation of the pale boys words, all the while making Bakura even more infuriated. Marik climbed off of a highly-pissed Seto and stood merely three feet away from his crush, "Come on now. Where is my sweet Bakura?" His head tilted questioningly, "And since when do you care about what happens to Kaiba?"

The albino fidgeted, grabbing at his pajama shirt and glancing from the floor, to the ceiling, to his own feet, and then back to the floor, "I just don't like seeing someone get hurt." His eyes had returned to their normal state as he slowly moved them up to look into Marik's violet depths as though searching for exception.

Marik's eyes darkened, "You like him." There was no question in his words and when he received only a reaction of Bakura's widening eyes, his expression turned into a heated glare that he now directed at the confused boy still in bed.

Seto arched a thin eyebrow, "What are you looking at me like _that_ for?" He lowered the brow, folding his arms.

"Bakura likes you."

"What?"

"Bakura. Likes. You."

"I must not be hearing you correctly."

"GOD DAMN IT!! BAKURA LIKES YOU, OKAY??? HE DOESN'T WANT ME, HE DOESN'T WANT TRISTAN, HE WANTS YOU!!!! YOU, YOU, **YOU**!!!" His chest was heaving now and his hands were grasped tightly around the brunettes throat.

Seto, after sending the Egyptian to the floor in a mangled heap, cringed at the audience that had gathered in the doorway.

Yugi rubbed a tired eye, "What's all the commotion about you guys?"

"Yeah," Joey chimed in, "**Some of us** would like to get some sleep!"

Marik forced himself to stand and clenched his teeth, "I will **not** stay the night with that asshole!" He motioned a stiff hand towards Seto.

Yami glared at his former enemy, "You have no right to be calling him an asshole. He isn't the one that tried to rule the world!"

Marik rolled his eyes, "That wasn't really me, and you know that full well!" He barked at the Pharaoh.

Yugi's darker half rolled his own eyes right back, "I really wonder about that sometimes." He sighed when a glare was shot his way, "Anyways, back to the situation at hand, what is going on?"

"Pfeh! Bakura apparently has the hots for Kaiba." He pointed to where the pale boy stood, but when he saw the confused looks of others, his eyes followed his own hand to an empty spot in the room, "Heh, guess the truth was too much for him."

Joey had left the room at Marik's outburst. Yami Bakura, though he was awoken by it, remained in bed, not willing to confront his hikari right now. Instead, he merely rolled over, facing away from the doorway so that the lights that had now been turned on were not shining into his eyes.

He sighed deeply, reflecting on the days events. No. He was lying to himself. He was thinking back to when he had told Bakura that he didn't love him, '_Why the hell did I lie to him?? I had told him the truth. The look in his eyes. . . that little shine that children get when you give em candy. . . and then I just took it away from him again. . ._' He squeezed his eyes shut, and now that he was alone, he allowed for a single, silver tear to fall.

His eyes snapped open in an instant, his eyes drying as quickly as they had been wet.

There was now a small weight beside him on his bed. The sound of short, quick breaths lightly littered the air, the bed shaking ever so slightly, leading the yami to assume that the person was the cause. A small hand laid itself upon Yami Bakura's arm, "Y-yami?" A small voice spoke to him. It was that of a frightened child. So strange, yet so familiar.

A faint smile crept to the thief's lips, "Bakura."

"Yes, it's me. . . Tristan wouldn't leave me alone. . . and Marik is angry at me for defending Seto."

"You like Seto, do you not?" He rolled over, facing his hikari. Though he couldn't really see his face, he could imagine the boy frowning, "I don't know why you would run to me. If you like Seto Kaiba so much, then you can go cry to him." The last bit was nearly spat. He was jealous of the CEO for capturing the heart of his hikari.

Another tear fell as the weight abruptly left his bed. He had forced the boy away. . . again.

Bakura had returned to the others, a blush on his face. Yami and Joey both fought the urge to glare a hole in him.

Once again, the rooming arrangements were changed. Marik and Tristan now shared a room and Bakura was placed with Seto, who wasn't entirely pleased with the whole idea, though he did feel more comfortable around the albino than he did that horny Egyptian.

Finally, the house was silent. There weren't any arguments, and not a single form stirred. However a select two remained awake. Bakura and his Yami lay still, crying silent, unnoticed tears, each thinking of the other and each longing for the others presence, yet neither knew of the others' feelings and therefore they remained alone and apart. . .

'_Perhaps,' _Yami Bakura thought, _'I will speak with him of this tomorrow.'_

'_Maybe,'_ Bakura spoke mentally, _'I will just have to move on. . .'_

For some reasons, hasn't been allowing the dashes as signals of a scene change, so if you all have a suggestion of a symbol or something that I could use to show a change in scenes, PLEASE tell me.

Rate and review and tell your friends! If you like Yami/Seto or Yami Bakura/Seto, read my other story, "Ankh Of Despair"!!


	10. When You See the Light

1"When You See the Light"

Hello again! Here is yet another update! Enjoy chapter ten!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the show Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters. I only own the plot of this story.

The air smelled of cooking eggs and bacon along with some toast. Morning chatter permeated the room, accompanied by occasional laughter and the clanking of dishes and silverware. The sun glinted gently through the slightly-open blinds, shining down upon those that now sat around the fine table for breakfast.

"Geez Bakura! You have **got** to be the best cook there is!" Joey shoveled another fork-full of scrambled eggs into his mouth and took a bite of his toast, chewing both at once.

Bakura smiled, pleased with the many compliments he had been receiving on his cooking. He glanced over to Seto who seemed content with the meal. When blue eyes locked onto his own, he turned his gaze down onto his plate, picking at the small bit he had left.

Te'a rose from the table and retreated back into her room for a short moment before returning to the others with a sheet of paper grasped in her right hand. Holding it above her head, she grinned, "Here is the list of activities that we all made before we came here!" The others nearly jumped up to surround her, excited to hear what they would be doing even though it was they that had chosen.

Yugi gently took the paper from her and read it aloud, "Today, we're going to walk to the shops that are located nearby. Next, we'll have lunch at 'Hula Haven'." Seto arched an eyebrow at the restaurant name and Yugi chuckled, "After that, we're headed to the beach!" This received cheers and shouts from the 'friendship group' and Yugi finished off the days list, "Finally, we'll make a campfire and have dinner right outside this Summer house!"

While the others bounced about the room talking joyfully of what was to come, the CEO and tomb robber looked around the room, feeling **very** out of place. If one would have blinked, they would have missed the short amount of time that the two of them locked eyes, but even in that fraction of a second, Yami Bakura's hurt was obvious.

The shops were within walking distance, so taking cars wasn't necessary. They lined the streets varying greatly. There were ice cream shops, clothes stores, shops with only candy, shops about the occult, your typical souvenir store, and many others.

Bakura's eyes lit up, "I'm going to the occult store! Anyone want to come with me?" The others looked at each other, nervousness pasted across their faces. Taking this as a no, he looked toward Yami Bakura. The thief was actually wanting to visit that store as well. If there was only one thing that he and his hikari had in common, it was their interest in the occult. The smaller boys gaze was almost frustrated as he locked eyes with his yami.

Abruptly he turned to Seto, "What was that Seto?"

The CEO's eyes snapped open, bewildered that he had been mention, "I-I-I-"

"_You_ want to go with me you say?" He clasped his hands together in front of his chest and then hugged the puzzled boy, "I knew you would! You _are_ my boyfriend after all!" He grabbed the taller boys hand and led him away from the group. Seto was too stunned to do anything about it.

Yugi tilted his head, "Something's wrong with Bakura."

Yami growled angrily, "You mean other than the fact that he is pretty much asking to be beat to a bloody pulp?"

Yami Bakura's eyes flashed in ferocity, "Don't you even _think_ about it Pharaoh!" Receiving a few shocked stares, he decided it would be best to make up an explanation, "It was obvious that your priest didn't really say such things."

"Which would be exactly why I'm pissed!" Yami fumed.

The tomb robber rolled his eyes, "Listen, you royal dumbass, **your** priest doesn't like **my** hikari!!" He had grabbed onto Yami Yugi's shoulders and was now violently shaking the smaller man, "Seto Kaiba is still up for grabs, okay?!" A slender finger tapped his shoulder, causing him to jump slightly while turning around.

"I'm 'up for grabs'? What is this, some sort of auction?" The multi-billionaire folded his arms across his chest and almost shivered when he caught Yami checking him out, "Alright, you white-haired psychopath, get your ass into that shop and talk to Bakura. Tell him that you like him."

"What?" The thief was startled. Did Seto know? There was no way!

"He won't leave me alone. I **don't** like him like that! If you aren't going to feign love to him, at least tell him to leave me the hell alone!!" He stormed off into a clothes store, leaving the others to think.

Most of them had seated themselves on a bench, wanting to watch as the story unfolded between Bakura and his yami. Yugi had disappeared.

Yami rubbed the back of his head, "Look what you did now, thief! You made him go away!"

"How is this my fault?!"

"It's **your** hikari!"

"So?"

"That makes it **your **fault!"

"Gods! You are such a dumbass!"

"Is that all you can do? Insult me?"

"Stop it both of you!" Little Yugi was screaming as loud as his little body would allow. He had emerged from the occult shop with Bakura in tow, "I filled Bakura in on the situation and he has a few questions, so listen up!"

Yami, wide-eyed at his hikari's outburst, shut his mouth and sat beside Tea.

"Yami?" Bakura began, speaking to the tomb robber, "Do you like me?"

The former spirit opened his mouth to speak and then shut it, looking to the ground. After a few moments he smiled to himself and looked into Bakura's big, brown eyes, a straight expression pasted across his face, "No."

The others' jaws dropped, but no one said a word.

Hurt, Bakura pressed on, "Do you want me?"

"No."

Bakura was on the verge of tears now, "If I left, would you cry?"

Yami Bakura sighed, "No."

Tears paraded down Bakura's pale cheeks as he turned to run away, stopped only by Yami Bakura's firm grip on his shoulder. The thief king spun him around, "I don't like you, I love you! I don't want you, I need you! I wouldn't cry, I would die!" Without even waiting to see the smaller boys reaction, he kissed him. To others it would have appeared to be a rough kiss, but to little Bakura, it was the sweetest and softest that there could ever have been.

As the taller boy pulled away, he blushed furiously, looking into Bakura's eyes for answers of some sort.

"Yami. . . I don't really like Seto. . . I was. . . I was only pretending to like him. . . so. . . so you would get jealous and. . . and. . . and you would love me!!!" He fell into his darker-half's chest, crying and snaking his arms around his waste.

Yami Bakura held him. For a moment, the world seemed to disappear. There were no buildings, no onlookers, no trees, no sky, no road, nothing. . . except Bakura. '_When does a dark creature like myself start to feel emotions like this? Has my hikari caused this?' _ He remembered back to a time when Bakura was nothing but a weak child to him. . .

"_Why can't you be kind like Yugi's Yami?!"_

"_Because I am a creature of darkness!"_

"_You **will** change! I know you will!"_

"_Oh? And when will I change?"_

"_When you see the light!!"_

Yami Bakura mentally gasped, _'Yes. . . the light. Hikari means light. I see the light. I see **only** the light. I see my hikari. . . I want to see this forever.'_

"Earth to the albinos!" Joeys loud voice interrupted the touching moment, "We wanna buy stuff! Come on now!." Joey held Kaiba's right hand and Yami held his left as they all began walking off. Seto Kaiba was wide-eyed, but said nothing.

Bakura giggled and cupped his yami's hand, looking up into his eyes for approval of this action. The thief smiled, gripping his small hand tight and following the others.

"Yami? Does this mean you're my boyfriend now?"

"I-I think it does." He smiled, truly wondering how long this would last. . .

Tada!! Hmm. . . should I stop it here? I think I will! I know that this was an unexpected end. I myself think that there are too many loose ends. Chances are, I will make an epilogue, how does that sound? Let me know in your review! Rate and review please!


	11. Epilogue

1"When You See the Light"

Epilogue

All through the trip, Bakura and his yami were together. Neither ever left the others sights. Yes, even in the bathroom.

Once the vacation had ended, life back at home was a little difficult. They had to be secretive around Bakura's parents. Their relationship was a huge success and Bakura wasn't picked on anymore (or at least those that did pick on him never lived to say so). The two of them made plans to marry and move to Hawaii. The island of Oahu, the place in which their love had been confessed. A memory which would never be erased from the hearts and minds of all who had seen.

As for the others, Joey and Yami both disappeared to the Kaiba mansion for days at a time. No one had the nerve to ask questions. Yugi and Te'a finally got together and Tristan was pretty much left by himself.

THE END

Authors Notes

I know that this epilogue really isn't much, but I figured, hey, it's good enough! I wasn't too pleased at how many reviews this story got, but I am glad that they were all positive! I hope that you all will take a look at my other stories. All I have left to finish now is Ankh Of Despair. As for stories in the making, I am planning a Joey/Seto story and possibly a Bakura/Ryou story (that's right! Japanese names! Yay!). If you have any questions, comments, suggestions, please e-mail me.

Thank you.

-kiokukaiba


End file.
